The invention relates to a flocking system, including a unique handgun device, for spraying powdered flock, such as for decorative snow-like affect on Christmas trees.
Flocking machines typically include a handgun applicator to which is connected a pressurized water supply and a supply of flock material. Known flocking handguns have a single outlet nozzle from which issues a spray of flock-bearing water. In these flocking machines, the flock supply is in its powder form which is blown into the handgun by pressurized air. The powder flock then mixes with the water in the handgun and issues forth from the outlet nozzle in a spray. In other known flocking machines, powdered flock is positively pumped into the handgun and issues forth from a discharge opening concentric about a water jet nozzle. These arrangements, however, either unduly saturate the flock or do not enable complete water pick-up of the dry flock.
The liquid-carried flock is sprayed on a target, such as a Christmas tree, whereupon the water evaporates and the target is then effectively coated with a flock foam, such as for creating authentic looking snow.
The present invention relates to a unique flocking machine which enables the operator to switch from color to color without changing flock in the machine in a simple fashion. The inventive flocking machine utilizes a unique spray system in which finely atomized water encircles a separately ejected flock spray, enhancing flock saturation so that the spray is substantially dustless and permitting a more rapid building of artificial snow. The present invention flocking machine may also be used for applying insulation using pulverized material, such as newsprint producing an insulation comparable to foam insulation without the hazards of foam. The inventive spray system also permits application with fairly coarse flock materials, such as popcorn and newsprint, not otherwise usable in known flocking machines.